To-Do List
You just got engaged...now what? Here is a comprehensive to do list to make sure that you don't forget anything before your special day. Before Wedding 11 Months Before Wedding *Decide on the budget. *Start the guest list. *Determine a time frame for your wedding date. Narrow down your wedding date to a few weekends that don’t conflict with other family events. *Choose a color scheme for your big day. **Click for sample color themes *Search for a ceremony venue. *Search for a reception venue. 10 Months Before Wedding *Book your ceremony venue. Create deposits/payments schedule. *Choose the members of your wedding party - maid of honor and best man, bridesmaids, groomsmen, ring bearer, flower girl as well as your ushers - and invite them to take these roles. *Create your wedding website. *The Knot *MyWedding.com *Search for a caterer. **Click for wedding food ideas. *Search for a photographer/videographer. *Search for a florist. **Click here for flower ideas. *Search for a band or a DJ. *Select save-the-date cards and order. **Click here for save the date cards. 9 Months Before Wedding *Book your caterer. Create deposits/payments schedule. Begin working on a menu. *Spring Food Menu Idea *Book your DJ and/or band. Create deposits/payments schedule. *Set up your registries. Add registries page to your wedding website. *Book your photographer/videographer and schedule engagement photo shoot. Create deposits/payments *schedule. *Book your florist. Create deposits/payments schedule. **Click here for flower ideas. *Search for an officiant. *Book your officiant. Create deposits/payments schedule. *Reserve blocks of hotel rooms for out-of-town guests. Add accommodations and travel info to your wedding *website, so your guests know what to expect. *Send save-the-date cards (be sure your guest list is finalized first). Include hotel information for out-of-town *Save the Date Cards *guests., if it’s available, plus your website address. *Start shopping for your gown **Click here for wedding dress ideas. 8 Months Before Wedding *Select your wedding dress and place the order. Create deposits/payments schedule. *Search for a wedding cake baker. *Wedding Cakes *Order your wedding cake. Create deposits/payments schedule. *Finalize floral arrangements and design with florist. *Search for a wedding stationer for invitations, plus place cards, menus, announcements (if you’ll use them) and thank-you stationery (which you may need to order now) *Beau-Coup.com *Search for a ceremony musician. *Book your invitations vendor. Create deposits/payments schedule. *Book your ceremony musician. Create deposits/payments schedule. *Discuss rehearsal dinner — who will host? Whoever is hosting should begin searching for a venue. You will also need to negotiate who will be invited. 7 Months Before Wedding *Attend engagement photo shoot with photographer. *Search for a vendor to help with your hair, makeup, or any prewedding pampering. *Select your bridesmaid dresses and flower-girl dress, and have your attendants place their orders. *Purchase accessories for your gown, such as a veil, shoes, undergarments, and jewelry. **Beau-Coup.com *Choose groom’s attire. *Rehearsal-dinner host should finalize venue. *Book accommodations for your wedding night. *Book your hair and makeup trial appointment. **Hair Ideas **Nail Ideas *Plan and book your honeymoon, including travel, accommodations, and activities. *Finalize the text for your invitations and place the order. Also consider purchasing thank-you notes and wedding announcements from the same vendor. *the information necessary to purchase or rent. *Purchase your wedding bands. *Check your gift gift registry. If items on your list have been discontinued, you may want to update the registry. *Design and start creation of favors. **Wedding Favors 5 Months Before Wedding *Discuss and confirm party plans for bachelor and bachelorette parties, as well as any shower that is offered, with your maid of honor and best man. *For an international honeymoon, begin to get your papers in order (passport, birth certificate, visas, vaccinations, etc.). *Ask your readers to be a part of your ceremony. Begin a search for readings, and discuss them with your officiant. *If you are handling the bridesmaid dress order, confirm the delivery date. **Bridesmaid Dress Ideas *Schedule gown fitting appointments. Your first appointment should be directly after you receive the gown, and the last appointment should fall no later than three weeks before the wedding. *Provide guest lists to your maid of honor and best man for your shower, bachelorette party, bachelor party, and other social events. *Search for a transportation vendor (limo, bus for guests, etc.) *Book your transportation vendor. Create deposits/payments schedule. 4 Months Before Wedding *Stuff and send out wedding invitations. **Wedding Invitations *Track gifts received from guests and send thank-you notes. **Thank You Notes *Check on your hotel room blocks to ensure important guests have made their travel arrangements. *Design your ceremony programs and print them. Create menu cards for the reception tables, if you’ll be using them. *Research local marriage license requirements. Schedule a blood test appointment if one is required in your state. *Don’t forget to check when the license expires and if there is a waiting period. *Decide on a guest book option. **Guest Book Options *Purchase or make gifts for your bridal party and close family. Don’t forget ushers, flower girls, ring bearers, and readers! 3 Months Before Wedding *Alert your wedding party to the rehearsal. The rehearsal-dinner host should send rehearsal dinner invitations. *Obtain a marriage license. Follow your state’s guidelines concerning how soon you can apply, and how long the license is valid for. *If you have a DJ/band, work on a list of ‘must-play’ and ‘do-not play’ songs. Be sure you also send them selections for your introductions, first dance, cake cutting, father/daughter dance, anniversary dance, and last dance. *Determine your ceremony music selections and send the list to your ceremony musicians. *Shop for all additional accessories like undergarments, jewelry, headpiece, bridal purse, etc. **Jewelry *Create a wedding day schedule. Send the information to your wedding party and vendors. *Finalize any special preferences, readings, or other ceremony details (in writing) with your officiant. *Notify your maid of honor/mother/or friend to attend your final gown fitting so they can learn how the bustle will be tied. 2 Months Before Wedding *Verify with your reception venue to make sure your vendors will have access to the site when they need it. *Confirm delivery locations, times, and final arrangements with your florist. Make a list of who will get bouquets,corsages, and boutonnieres, and recruit someone to oversee this on the wedding day. *Confirm the rehearsal details and wedding day schedule with your officiant. *Pick up the tuxedo/suit and try it on at the shop. See if there are any additional alterations to be made. *Confirm location, date, and time with your photographer. Create your ‘must-take’ photo list. *Confirm location, date, and time with your videographer. *Confirm all honeymoon travel plans. Give someone a copy of your itinerary and contact information in case of an emergency. *Shop and pack for the honeymoon. **Honeymoon Links *If you’re having a receiving line, determine the order everyone will stand in. 1 Months Before Wedding *If you have guests attending from out of town who have children, help them by locating babysitting options for *them. *Write your vows if you choose to personalize them. Send a copy to your officiant. *Pick up wedding rings and check the inscriptions before you leave the store. *Call guests who have not yet RSVP’d for the wedding and rehearsal dinner to get a final head count. *Create your seating chart. Make place cards or give typed names to your calligrapher. *Give the seating chart to your caterer, reception venue manager, and wedding coordinator. *Prepare your toasts and thanks to friends and family. **Examples of Wedding Speeches *Send your transportation vendor the schedule, addresses, and contact phone numbers for the wedding day. *Confirm all final payment amounts with your vendors. Mail your payment checks or make arrangements for the wedding day. 1 Week Before Wedding *Give final head count to the caterer. Confirm set-up instructions and menu items. *Confirm number of bouquets, boutonnieres, and centrepieces with your florist. *Confirm head count, delivery time, and location with your wedding cake vendor. *Pick up your gown. Before leaving the shop, try it on to make sure there are no additional alterations to be made. *Drop off favors, placecards, guest book, pens, cake knife, toasting flutes, and all other reception items at the reception venue. **Place Cards **Toasting Flutes & More *Pull together wedding gown, veil, shoes, stockings, and a last-minute emergency kit (aspirin, makeup, hairspray, safety pins, mints, etc.). After Wedding *Arrange for gown and veil to be cleaned and preserved. Make sure the provider is experienced in preserving wedding gowns. *Take the bridal bouquet to be preserved, or save a petal to be pressed for your scrapbook. *Do paperwork for official documents if you are changing your name. *Write thank-you notes for all the gifts you received at the wedding and before. Traditional etiquette gives you an 8-week grace period. **Thank you Notes Category:Decor Category:Flowers